Fairy Tail - OneShots
by paperwoman
Summary: Parfois de ils s'aiment. Parfois, ils se détestent. Parfois, ils s'ignorent. Et parfois, ils font comme si de rien n'était. Quelques one-shots sur les personnages de Fairy tail - parce qu'ils m'inspirent. Gajeel/Levy - Gray/Juvia - Natsu/Lucy
1. Chapter 1 - Gajevy

Je décide de me lancer dans une petite série de one-shots – peut-être two-shots? - car je n'ai rien à perdre et que je me fais royalement chier.

Bon, Mlle. Fatigue y est peut-être pour quelque chose, aussi. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur des couples qui m'inspiraient (oh oui) et de laisser libre court à mon imagination (quasi inexistante, surtout en ce moment).

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Enjoy!

**Glare**

Pas pour elle. Ce garçon n'était pas fait pour elle.

C'est la première chose que Levy s'est dit, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois. Il était accompagné – il était _toujours_ accompagné. Cette fille aux courbes parfaitement proportionnées à la musculature du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle, elle n'avait rien de tout cela.

Levy McGarden était une simple étudiante en lettres, dont la passion pour les livres dépassait le raisonnable, voire même l'imaginable. Petite, mince, elle se sentait toujours complexée par rapports aux autres filles de son âge. Des hanches pourtant bien dessinées, qu'elle mettait la plupart du temps en valeur avec de jolies robes assorties à son caractère enjoué.

Sociable, elle s'entendait avec presque tout le monde. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle préférait le calme d'une bibliothèque, ou le confort de son lit pour apprécier un bon roman. _Une gentille fille. _C'est ce qu'elle a toujours été, et c'est comme ça qu'elle se préférait.

Pas dans les bras d'un voyou. _De toute façon, je paraîtrais ridicule à côté de lui_, pensa-t-elle.

Alors lorsqu'elle l'avait vu devant la résidence de l'université – là où elle logeait – elle avait préféré détourner le regard et s'en aller.

Depuis ce jour, elle ne le voyait que rarement. Mais à chaque fois, leurs regards se croisaient et des bouffées de chaleur de plus en plus intenses la prenaient chaque fois que cela arrivait. Deux, trois, six, puis dix secondes. Le moment ne durait que ce temps-là mais il s'élargissait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Levy ne comprenait pas. Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait provoquer de tels sentiments chez elle ? Alors elle se le répétait, qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle, car trop rebelle. Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle se fichait de ce garçon qui la perçait toujours de son regard. Et elle voulait que cela cesse elle se jurait qu'elle ne le regarderait plus la prochaine fois.

Mais ce jeu dura longtemps – des jours, des semaines, ou même des mois ? - sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait de réaction. Faussant l'indifférence, la jeune littéraire détournait le regard avec un faux agacement puis s'en allait mais son air hautain ne pouvait cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Et à chaque fois, Gajeel souriait car il savait qu'il ne laissait pas la petite intello indifférente.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gruvia

**Indifférence**_ (Gruvia)_

Gray n'a jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments.

Gray n'a jamais été doué pour les sentiments tout court.

Alors lorsque Juvia Lockser lui avait déclaré pour la première fois ses sentiments, il n'avait su comment réagir. Gêné, il l'était. Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le suivait partout, pourquoi elle l'espionnait sans cesse. Puis, il a fini par s'y faire. Et il n'y faisait même plus attention.

Il devait pourtant avouer que les approches de la femme pluie ne le laissait pas indifférent, derrière son masque glacé d'ennui. Le regard d'eau lui brûlait la nuque, parfois mais il s'en fichait. Et d'autres fois, les yeux de la jeune femme ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le reluquer, lorsqu'ils parlaient. Mais Gray s'en fichait aussi.

Mais le pire était lorsqu'elle l'enlaçait brusquement en lui criant son amour pour lui, et que le corps se pressait amoureusement contre le sien. Lorsque cela arrivait, Gray la repoussait violemment, méprisant. « T'es complètement folle ! » et les yeux de Juvia se remplissaient de larmes. L'homme de glace plaçait alors le revers de sa main devant sa bouche, sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Et il faisait volte-face pour s'en aller, énervé.

Et quand Lyon lui faisait ouvertement la cour, en s'incrustant à leur table, et que Lucy lui jetait des regards entendus, Gray agissait comme s'il n'était pas énervé. Puis Lucy soupirait, et se retournait pour crier sur Natsu qui dansait encore sur la table. Et le mage de glace feignait de s'intéressait à leur dispute, ignorant l'insupportable voix du membre de Lamia Scale et le bras de Juvia qui se collait au sien, tentant désespérément de s'éloigner de son admirateur.

Mais Gray l'ignorait encore. Parce que de toute façon, il s'en fichait aussi.


End file.
